Although word of mouth can be an effective way to inform potential users of the availability of a service and/or an application, providing a mechanism that allows an existing user to communicate a referral (e.g., via a default email or message) may increase the number of referrals made to the service and/or application by the sheer virtue of the ease of communicating the referral. In addition, incentivizing referrals (e.g., with rewards and/or additional services) can serve to encourage more existing users to make more referrals. However, intangible rewards or gains may be difficult for users to visualize, because the offered benefits may be intangible and therefore not readily apparent. Therefore, it would be beneficial to provide a mechanism for visually and/or graphically displaying the potential rewards available to users resulting from making referrals.